Together For Christmas
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby and Ziva are unusually quiet around Christmas, something that does not go unnoticed by Tony and McGee. What will they do to ensure the women have a holiday to remember?  McGiva and Tabby fluff. Oneshot. Complete.


**Warning: So sweet your teeth might rot. :D**

**Title: Together For Christmas**  
**Pairing: Tony/Abby, McGee/Ziva**  
**Characters: Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva**  
**Rating: FR13**  
**Genre: Romance, little bit of Angst, Fluff**  
**Cat: Het**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Abby and Ziva are unusually quiet around Christmas, something that does not go unnoticed by Tony and McGee. What will they do to ensure the women have a holiday to remember? **  
**Prompt: "I like romance, I like Christmas, I like a litte angst." This includes all of those. :D**  
**Author's Note: Written for the NFA Secret Santa Exchange 2010.**

* * *

Abby sat in front of the computer in her lab, her chin resting on the heel of her left hand as she mindlessly stared at the screen in front of her. She didn't have any music on and her lab was void of the usual cheerful decorations she put up for Christmas. In short, it was very unusual behavior for the lab technician. Usually, she was a ball of energy this time of year, putting smiles on everyone else's faces with her untraditional brand of holiday cheer. But this year . . . This year was different.

Tony had noticed it when he came down to give Abby a blood sample and she had just taken it, given him a weak, "Thanks, Tony," and turned back to her computer like she was bored. That just wasn't like her - Abby _loved _evidence. So when Tony returned back to the squad room, the look of puzzlement and concern on his face drew McGee's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and Tony turned to him, but didn't really look at him as he answered.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said, turning back to his computer just as quickly. "Abby's just . . . acting weird."

McGee snorted. "Abby _is _weird, Tony. Or haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, you're right," Tony muttered, more to himself than to McGee.

McGee, oblivious to what was really going on with Abby, returned to his work.

A few minutes passed before McGee raised his head again, looking across the bullpen. "Hey, you seen Ziva recently?" Tony didn't answer, still distraught over what to do with Abby. McGee rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from his desk. "Never mind. I'll go look for her. I need a break, anyway." He walked away, leaving Tony frowning at his desk.

As McGee made his way toward the break room, he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the ladies room door. Curious, he stopped and listened, and was almost bowled over when the door suddenly opened.

"McGee!"

"Ziva, hey, sorry," he said, then noticed her red eyes and that she was the one who had been sniffling. "You okay?"

She nodded, turning away from him as she did so. "I am fine. I think I may be, ah, coming down with a cold?"

"Okay," McGee said, but he was sure that wasn't it at all. "Well, you let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Ziva nodded and smiled at him, but the smile was forced. "Thank you, McGee, but I am fine."

Before McGee could say anything else in response, Ziva was gone, back to her desk. He frowned to himself. He hated seeing Ziva upset, and he wished there was something he could do for her, but he knew it would be hard to get her to talk. He let out a sigh and headed to the break room.

"You're free to go," Gibbs' voice rang through the squad room, and Tony and McGee both raised their heads in curiosity at his words.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs stared at him. "It's Christmas Eve, DiNozzo. We're not on duty. Go home."

"Right, of course," Tony said, already standing from his desk. He grabbed his coat and pack, then paused, looking back at Gibbs' desk. "Say, Boss, you don't happen to know if Abby's still here, do you?"

Gibbs didn't look up from his desk as he said, "Don't know. She hasn't had a reason to call up here."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. "And you don't think it's weird that she hasn't bothered to call, you know, just to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, all that usual Abby babble?"

"I think it's weird," Gibbs started, resting an arm on his desk and leaning forward as he spoke to Tony, "that you're not out of here already, DiNozzo."

"Ah, right," Tony said, making his way out from behind his desk and walking toward the elevator. "Merry Christmas, everyone." He scurried away before Gibbs could say anything else, leaving Gibbs, McGee and . . . no Ziva.

McGee's face fell as he looked over at Ziva's empty desk. She must have snuck out when Tony and Gibbs were talking. He had wanted to talk to her, ask her if she had any plans (_Stupid question, Tim_, he berated himself, knowing full well that Ziva didn't celebrate Christmas and Chanukah was over, leaving no reason for her _to _have plans), just let her know that he was there for her if she needed to talk. He couldn't get that image of her from earlier, with red-rimmed eyes and cheeks puffy from crying out of his head. What would make her so upset? He needed to figure it out, sooner rather than later.

"McGee?"

McGee looked up with wide eyes at the voice, turning to Gibbs' curious look. "Yeah, Boss."

"You can go, too," he said, and McGee nodded, hesitating for the slightest moment, almost wanting to confide in Gibbs, but he already knew what Gibbs would say, so he picked up his coat and backpack and walked to the elevator, his mind on Ziva the whole time.

Gibbs drained the remainder of his cup of coffee, then threw the empty cup in the trash, before grabbing his own coat and walking the same way all three of his agents had.

It was lightly snowing as Tony pulled into the mall parking lot. He wasn't expecting much of anywhere to be open by this time, but the mall was, so he happily pulled in, hoping some store in the mall would have something Abby would like.

At the same time, McGee was parking on the other side of the mall, knowing exactly where it was he needed to go. He knew material possessions didn't really mean that much to Ziva, but he hoped the thought would be enough to make her smile. He sighed as he turned off the ignition in his car. He just wanted to see her happy again.

He got out of his car and headed into the mall, consulting the mall directory momentarily before finding what he wanted and heading in that direction, hoping they would have what it was he was looking for. While he wandered the fairly empty corridors, Tony was wracking his brain for a store that could possibly have something totally Abby. He wasn't sure if another gothic cross or black light fuzzy handcuffs would bring back the old Abby, but he was certainly going to try.

As the men frantically tried to find just the right gift for their favorite ladies, said ladies were alone in their respective homes, nursing what could be called a seasonal depression, even if the feelings they were experiencing lasted the whole year. Winter, and the holidays in particular, really seemed to just exacerbate the feelings, how they both felt lonely, even when surrounded by all their co-workers and friends.

For Abby, it had never been something she'd thought about much, not until this year. At the last minute, about a week before Christmas, Ducky had announced he would be taking a trip to Scotland this year for the holiday, to spend time with relatives and childhood friends, and therefore he wouldn't be around for the tradition he and Abby had of spending the holiday together. Abby was upset, not necessarily at Ducky, because he had the right to do what he wanted; he was a grown man. But the more she thought about things, the more she realized how lonely she really was. She was getting older, and while she had never wanted to be attached to someone before, she was beginning to realize how much of a comfort that could be, especially at a time like this.

Ziva's feelings were similar, but she also ached for something it seemed everyone but her had - a family. Yes, she had her father, but things were so strained with him it was hard to really think of him as family. When everyone else was going home to spend time with their loved ones - hell, even Gibbs had made up with his father and was going to Pennsylvania this year - she was spending Christmas alone. And it wasn't being alone on Christmas that had her sad, it was just that she no longer had family with whom to spend any holiday. And now, the more she grew accustomed to the fact that NCIS and America were her home, the more she wanted someone with whom to share that home, and perhaps with whom to start her own family.

The two women sighed to themselves as they settled in for a night alone - Abby content to snuggle Bert before getting her aggression out with computer games, and Ziva relaxing into a comfortable chair with a hot cup of tea as she watched the snow fall outside.

But neither of them realized how soon their wishes would come true.

McGee looked up at the brightly lit sign announcing he was in fact at his destination and smiled. Now all he needed to do was . . .

"Probie?"

He flipped around at the name, not expecting Tony to have been at the mall. "Tony! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tony said, raising an eyebrow as he walked toward him. "Who's the lucky lady?"

McGee found himself blushing despite himself. "Why do you say that?"

Tony scoffed. "Jewelry store, McObvious. Most people don't shop there for their friends."

"Well," McGee said, turning back toward the storefront, "this year I am."

Tony continued to make noises of interest behind him, and McGee rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he stepped into the store. When Tony followed him in, he wasn't really surprised and just tried to block him out as he searched for the perfect gift for Ziva.

What McGee didn't realize, however, was that Tony was shopping, too, still in search of the elusive present for Abby that didn't seem to exist.

It didn't matter, though, when McGee's eyes alit on what he knew he had to have, no matter the cost. He flagged the jeweler down and had him remove the item from under the glass, his grin growing as he got a closer look at it, and he nodded enthusiastically, saying, "I'll take it!"

That caught Tony's attention again, and he suavely snaked over, peering over McGee's shoulder to see the gift. "Aha!" he couldn't help but exclaim, and McGee glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you mind, Tony?" he muttered, as the jeweler spoke, regaining his attention.

"Sir, would you like to have it engraved?" the jeweler asked, and McGee turned his head fully toward Tony this time, signaling for him to go away before he regretted his decision not to. Tony narrowed his eyes and walked away and McGee waited until he was out of hearing range before turning back to the jeweler.

"Sorry about that. Yes, I would." He smiled as he told the jeweler what to engrave, knowing it may just be the thing to brighten Ziva's holiday season.

When he turned around, he saw that Tony was taking a small box from a man on the other side of the store and couldn't help but grin, knowing some woman out there was about to be subject to the DiNozzo Charm, whether she wanted it or not.

Tony walked back over, stuffing the box into his inner coat pocket as he did so, and grinned at McGee. "So, what's your fancy little present say? Something in binary?" He snickered at his little joke and McGee rolled his eyes, so he clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Ah, you're right. I have better things to be doing than standing here chatting with you. See ya next week, McSanta." He left the jewelry store then, leaving McGee alone to wait for his gift to be finished.

Once it was, he happily paid for it and practically skipped from the mall, eager to get to Ziva's place and hopefully put a smile back on her face.

Tony had gone back and forth about whether he should surprise Abby tonight or just wait until the morning, but in the end, he realized he wouldn't get any sleep worrying about her tonight, anyway, so it was off to her apartment.

For McGee, it wasn't even a question. He technically should have been gone already, off to his parents' house, but this . . . They would understand. And hopefully, if everything went how he planned, they would be even happier to see him.

Tony pulled up outside Abby's apartment complex, looking up into her window, bright with lamplight. He knew she would be awake, no matter what time it was. Abby just didn't sleep.

McGee parked his car and got out, shaking the nervousness from his limbs before making his way to Ziva's apartment. It was just Ziva. Just a friend. No big deal . . .

Abby pulled her apartment door open, her dark eyes registering surprise at seeing Tony standing there - the most emotion he'd seen come from her in days. "Tony?" she asked, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," he said, suddenly anxious. "Hope I'm not intruding."

Abby just shook her head . . .

"McGee?" Ziva was just as shocked to see her co-worker. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," he began, scratching the back of his head, "I know you don't celebrate Christmas, and I hope I didn't wake you up or bother you or anything -"

"You didn't," Ziva interrupted, and for the first time that day, smiled. "Come in . . ."

"This year," Abby told Tony as he took off his coat and slung it over her coat rack - a black skeleton with six arms, "is the first time in a long time I've had to spend Christmas by myself, because of Ducky going back home, and . . ."

"What, Abby?" Tony asked in a breathless tone. He gently sat down next to her on the couch, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms when he saw the tears forming in her eyes . . .

"This is not an easy time of year for me," Ziva admitted softly, not quite meeting McGee's concerned gaze as he placed himself at the opposite end of the sofa from her. She curled a leg underneath herself and continued. "My family is either dead or may as well be. You all are the closest I have to that now, and you have family of your own, traditions of your own. I . . ." She trailed off and shook her head, and McGee reached out a comforting hand to touch her arm, his warm skin on hers reigniting something she had long thought dead . . .

She raised her head and spoke.

"I don't want to be alone."

The words both women said, to the men who seemed to know, who understood all too well themselves that feeling of loneliness and more than that, wanted to make sure they never felt alone again.

"I bought you this, Abbs," Tony said, removing the box from his pocket.

Abby looked from the box to Tony, awe written all over her face. "Tony! You didn't have to do that!"

He shrugged. "I missed you," he said, his words soft, but carrying a lot of weight. Abby gave him a curious look and he smiled. "I missed the decorations, the loud Christmas songs, that really short Mrs. Claus skirt . . ." Abby slugged him gently on the shoulder and he continued. "But mostly, I just missed your smile." He reached over and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Abbs."

She glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling, then opened the box, gasping at the contents. "Oh, Tony!"

He still looked a little anxious. "You like it?"

She gave him a genuine smile then. "It's perfect," she said, leaning over to engulf him in a hug.

Tony returned it eagerly, breathing in her scent as he did so, and asked, "Do you want help putting it on?"

Abby nodded against him and backed up, handing him the simple silver locket he had picked out for her. It wasn't extravagant, but he knew it was perfect for her. That way, she would always have a piece of him with her, even when he couldn't be there.

After Tony fastened the necklace, Abby turned around to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke before he could. "Don't leave." The words were almost a plea, and it pained Tony to see the desperation in her eyes.

He readied a humorous response, then realized now was not the right time for jokes, and he just needed to be as honest as he could be. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, and Abby smiled and threw her arms around him again, and when she pulled away and his lips found their way to hers, she didn't resist.

McGee swallowed, unsure of how to approach the conversation, but then he shook away his nerves. This was Ziva and she was his friend, and she needed him right now. He wasn't going to let her down.

"Hey," he said, catching her attention again. "You're not alone." He smiled at her, letting her know through his eyes how much he cared about her, how he'd make sure she never felt lonely again. "Um, like I said, I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I wanted to get you this." He reached into his pocket to withdraw the box from the jewelry store, leaving Ziva gawking at him in surprise.

"McGee, you did not -"

"I know I didn't _have _to do it," he interrupted her, looking deep into her eyes. "I _wanted _to. Open it."

She took the box from his hand and reluctantly broke eye contact, lifting the cover and letting out a soft gasp at what she saw within. She removed the brushed silver bracelet with care, turning it in her fingers and reading the engraving to herself, then looking up at McGee with the slightest bit of confusion in her eyes. "Why?" she asked, looking almost overwhelmed.

McGee took a chance and scooted closer to Ziva, saying softly, "Because we live in the present, not in the past. Take a chance, Ziva. Live your life."

She couldn't even nod her agreement, she was so entranced by his words. When had he become so eloquent? When had he become . . . _this_?

She blinked her eyes and found that he was still there when she opened them. He wasn't just a lovely dream. This was really happening. And she was just now seeing what had been right in front of her since the day they had met.

Ziva smiled at McGee and said, "Merry Christmas, Tim," before closing the distance between them with a kiss that would have melted steel.

He took her hand with the bracelet in it and held it gently while they kissed, then when they pulled away, turned his attention back to it. She held out her wrist and allowed him to slip the bracelet over it, the writing on the underside a secret to them: _"The past is behind us, love is in front and all around us."_

On Christmas morning, Tony and Abby were cuddling on her couch, still going from the marathon of Christmas movies and Christmas cookies they had started the night before. They had no plans to leave Abby's apartment for the day - they were content to spend the day alone together, ordering in Chinese when they got hungry and generally doing the kinds of things they would normally do . . . with a bit more kissing.

Meanwhile, at Ziva's apartment, McGee was in the process of getting Ziva to agree to the other part of his Christmas gift.

"Come with me for a drive?" he asked, and Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

"A drive?" she repeated. "How long of a drive?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "A few hours."

Her eyes widened. "_Hours? _Why would you want to travel for hours on Christmas Day?"

He smiled, trying to decide if he should tell her now or wait for her to agree and tell her on the way, but his decision was made for him as Ziva smiled and said, "Let's do it."

He grinned back at her, saying, "Go get ready and let's go."

. . .

After they had been on the road for an hour, well out of the city, Ziva turned to McGee. "So, where are we going?"

He smiled, while keeping his eyes on the road. "Well, how would you feel about experiencing a true family Christmas?"

Ziva didn't respond, and McGee's face fell as he grew worried. "Ziva?" he asked, and when he reached a red light, turned to look at her, finding her with tears in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, yes. I am perfect." She reached over and took one of his hands. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Ziva. You are always welcome."

**THE END!**

_A/N: The quote on Ziva's bracelet is from Terri Guillemets. :) Reviews welcome!_


End file.
